Orbitowanie bez cukru
by yadire
Summary: Epilog w wersji bostońsko-słodko-gorzkiej.


ORBITOWANIE BEZ CUKRU

Zoe Stanford uważała, że Amerykanie to idioci. I obwieszczała swoje przekonania nie przebierając w słowach. Nawet jeżeli - tak jak teraz - jej jedyną publicznością były suszone sioła i słoiki pełne świeżo przygotowanych wywarów.

- Możesz przed takim zamienić się w jaszczurkę, a on i tak nie zrozumie, że jesteś czarownicą - mówiła, siekąc cierpiętnik złotawy. - Mimo, że wierzą w magię! To znaczy w jakiś dziwny substytut magii, wywoływanie duchów i wróżenie z kart. Jak można ich nie nazwać idiotami?

Nie usłyszała, że ktoś wszedł na zaplecze.

- I jeszcze będą ci wmawiać, że...

- Zoe, do kogo ty mówisz?

W drzwiach stał młody, wysoki, jasnowłosy mężczyzna i bawił się kauczukową piłeczką. Dziewczyna zmieszała się, słysząc jego głos.

- Tak sobie... powtarzam skład...

Mężczyzna roześmiał się i podszedł do niej. Stanął za nią, przez jej ramię spoglądając na siekane zioła - Zoe zakręciło się w głowie od oszałamiającego zapachu, jaki go otaczał - i wypielęgnowaną dłonią zabrał jej z ręki nóż.

- Idź za ladę. Skoro musisz powtórzyć z czego składa się nasza specjalność - powiedział z uśmiechem - nie powinnaś zajmować się jej przygotowaniem.

Zoe poczuła, jak na jej policzki wypływa rumieniec i wysunęła się z objęć mężczyzny, patrząc na zabrudzoną podłogę.

- I postaraj się niczego nie rozbić - dodał, kiedy znikała w drzwiach.

Kiwnęła głową.

- Niczego nie rozbić - mamrotała do siebie. - Trudno niczego nie rozbić, kiedy nie można się poruszyć nie dotykając niczego...

Trzask. Na podłodze wylądowała buteleczka pełna gęstej, zielonej mazi.

- Prosiłem - Z zaplecza dobiegł jego głos.

- To tylko kubek - skłamała Zoe bez mrugnięcia okiem.

Wyciągnęła krótką, cienką różdżkę - krzew winny, włos draceli - i machnęła w kierunku zmiotki i szufelki. Ledwie skończyła nadzorować sprzątanie, odezwały się dzwoneczki zawieszone nad drzwiami wejściowymi. Spojrzała na zegarek - nie minęło jeszcze południe. Zwykle o tej porze nie było jeszcze klientów.

Do środka weszła wysoka, ciemnoskóra dziewczyna w krótkich włosach. Zoe zmrużyła oczy - znała wszystkich klientów przynajmniej z widzenia - ją widziała tu po raz pierwszy. Nieznajoma zdawała się jej nie zauważać, zajęta przyglądaniem się półkom. Zoe zauważyła cień uśmiechu na jej ustach, kiedy spojrzała na szampony i odżywki do włosów. Odchrząknęła, uśmiechnęła się i zapytała.

- Czy mogę w czymś pomóc?

Kobieta wreszcie na nią spojrzała. Wyglądała zwyczajnie, czyli zupełnie inaczej niż stali klienci.

- Szukam... - Zastanowiła się. - Mam tu listę.

Zoe wzięła od niej kartkę. Rzuciło jej się w oczy logo w lewym górnym rogu - różdżka i moździerzowy tłuczek owinięte bluszczem.

- Jesteś z Akademii? - Głos Zoe był nienaturalnie podwyższony.

Nieznajoma nie spuszczała z niej oczu.

- Tak - powiedziała powoli. - Takie to dziwne?

Zoe wzruszyła ramionami.

- No raczej. Rzadko zaglądają tu prawdziwi czarodzieje.

Angelina uśmiechnęła się. Dopiero teraz Zoe zobaczyła w jej twarzy coś niezwykłego, jej uśmiech był tak ponury, że wyglądał jak grymas. Poczuła na plecach zimny dreszcz.

- Nie znam Bostonu, ten sklep poleciła mi dawna nauczycielka.

Zoe usłyszała za plecami skrzypnięcie drzwi.

- Dzień dobry.

Na dźwięk tego głosu Zoe poczuła, że miękną jej kolana. Zdecydowanie, czas w końcu coś z tym zrobić. Na przykład zacząć nosić usztywniane buty do połowy uda.

- Chase Cole, miło mi - Chase wyszedł zza lady, kierując się w stronę nieznajomej z wyciągniętą ręką. - Jeśli można spytać... Jaka godność szanownej nauczycielki?

Zoe mogłaby przysiąc, że kobieta ponownie się uśmiechnęła. Chociaż równie dobrze mogło to być swędzenie w okolicach nosa.

- Minerwa McGonnagal.

Chase nie odpowiedział. Zoe biegała wzrokiem między kobietą a swoim szefem, próbując odgadnąć w jakiej rzeczywistości ta dwójka odnalazła nić porozumienia. Bez powodzenia.

Wreszcie Chase się odezwał.

- Minerwa! - zawołał, uśmiechając się szeroko.

Zoe była przekonana, że oboje usłyszeli trzepot motylich skrzydeł w jej żołądku, chociaż żadne niczym tego nie okazało.

- Co u niej słychać?

Nieznajoma była widocznie zmieszana, dłuższą chwilę szukała słów, by odpowiedzieć.

- O ile wiem - powiedziała wreszcie bardzo powoli - wszystko u niej w porządku. Teraz. - Dodała po krótkiej pauzie.

- Cieszy mnie to niezmiernie! - Chase wydawał się niezdrowo podniecony tym faktem. - Proszę ją serdecznie ode mnie pozdrowić przy najbliższej okazji. Tymczasem, w czym ci możemy pomóc, moja droga koleżanko?

Zoe zacisnęła zęby. BYŁA zazdrosna, jakkolwiek uczucie to było irracjonalne.

- Pokazałam już listę zakupów pańskiej pracownicy.

Zoe zacisnęła pięście. BYŁA pracownicą, ale wolała zwrot "asystentka". Chase spojrzał na nią z uśmiechem. Jeśli jej kolana przedtem zmiękły, to teraz zupełnie się rozpuściły.

- W takim razie zostawię was same z nadzieją, że nasze specyfiki nie ulegną zniszczeniu. Zoe - zwrócił się do niej, wracając na zaplecze - myślę, że nasza urocza klientka bardziej zainteresuje się zapasem spod lady.

Zoe skinęła głową, przełykając ślinę nieco za głośno. Usłyszeli?

Chase zamykał już drzwi, kiedy raz jeszcze odwrócił się w ich stronę.

- Panno...?

- Johnson - podpowiedziała nieznajoma.

- Zatem, panno Johnson, jeśli mogę coś zasugerować - powiedział z tajemniczy uśmiechem - Zoe poszukuje współlokatorki, a bostońskie hotele zdecydowanie nie sprzyjają studentkom.

Uśmiechnął się raz jeszcze - utwierdzając Zoe w przekonaniu, że uśmiechy Chase'a nie wpływają dobrze na jej kolana - i zniknął na dobre w ciemności zaplecza.

Zoe odchrząknęła.

- Przepraszam, on zachowuje się czasem dość... niekonwencjonalnie.

Kobieta pokiwała głową ze zrozumieniem.

- Znam ten typ. Nie chcę być wścibska, ale z tymi poszukiwaniami... to prawda?

W ten właśnie sposób Zoe Stanford wpuściła do swojego domu Angelinę Johnson, co w niedalekiej przyszłości miało znacząco wpłynąć na życie Zoe, Angeliny oraz wielu osób i stworzeń z nimi związanych.

Zoe i Angelina były jak ogień i woda, Zoe twierdziła że bardziej jak ogień i lód. Kiedy Zoe rozpierała energia, którą wyładowywała biegając, pływając, wspinając się i jeżdżąc konno, Angelina większość czasu spędzała nad książkami. Jedynie od czasu do czasu wybierała się polatać na miotle. Zoe, mimo żywotnego usposobienia, była oazą spokoju, nie istniał sposób na wyprowadzenie jej z równowagi. Żeby zdenerwować Angelinę, wystarczyło podłożyć jej do wanny atrapę druzgotka - Zoe wypróbowała to już w pierwszym tygodniu. Z twarzy Zoe nie schodził uśmiech, kiedy tymczasem na ustach Angeliny gościł on niezwykle rzadko.

Któregoś dnia, Zoe wróciła z pracy dużo wcześniej niż zazwyczaj. Zastała swoją współlokatorkę w nietypowej dla niej sytuacji - Angelina siedziała w oknie i oparłszy podbródek na kolanach wpatrywała się w zagajnik, rosnący na północy.

- Hej?

Zoe podeszła niepewnie, nie wiedząc, czy może przebudzić dziewczynę z półsnu, w jakim ją zastała.

Na dźwięk ludzkiego głosu Angelina drgnęła i spojrzała na nią.

- Już jesteś? - spytała zachrypniętym głosem. - Zwykle przychodzisz później.

Zoe westchnęła.

- Chase umówił się ze swoim facetem na mieście i stwierdził, że lepiej wcześniej zamknąć, niż zostawić mnie samą. Wspominał coś o nieporównywalnych stratach...

Angelina zaśmiała się.

- No co? - Zoe zmarszczyła się, przez co wyglądała jak rozgniewane dziecko. - On mi nie ufa, ani trochę.

- Bo masz dwie lewe nogi - wyjaśniła Angelina, prostując nogi. - Ale nie przejmuj się. Miałam kiedyś taka znajomą... Strasznie niezdarna, ale była jednym z lepszych aurorów. - Zastanowiła się. - Właściwie była najlepszą kobietą w swojej branży.

Zoe usiadła na podłodze, krzyżując nogi.

- Aurorem? - Znała tę nazwę, kilka lat temu wpadła jej w ręce książka o czarodziejskich społeczeństwach w Europie. - Miałaś znajomych wśród aurorów?

Angelina zagryzła wargę. Zoe nigdy nie słyszała jej historii, ograniczyła się do podania kilku najważniejszych informacji. Jednak mieszkały razem od roku, należały jej się jakieś wyjaśnienia. Poza tym... Czas stawić czoła przeszłości.

- Co ci mówi imię Voldemort?

Zoe ponownie zmarszczyła nos, tym razem w zamyśleniu.

- Czytałam o nim! Ogólnie to chyba niezbyt przyjemny typek cierpiący na zanik nosa i przerost ambicji?

Angelina nie mogła się nie uśmiechnąć.

- Ogólnie właśnie tak. Krótko przed moim wyjazdem z Anglii zginął w wojnie, którą sam rozpętał. Zoe podrapała się po podbródku w zastanowieniu.

- Skoro wojna się skończyła, to czemu wyjechałaś?

Angelina mogła odpowiedzieć, że lepsza uczelnia, lepsze perspektywy - coś, czym karmiła znajomych z roku. Jednak skoro już przełamała jedną blokadę, postanowiła iść za ciosem.

- Ja i moi przyjaciele walczyliśmy z nim. Musiałam wyjechać, żeby móc zacząć wszystko od nowa. W miejscu, w którym na każdym kroku nie widzę tego, co straciłam.

Zoe spoważniała. Jako kilkuletni szkrab sporo podróżowała z rodzicami, zanim postanowili osiedlić

się w Arizonie. Z tych podróży oraz książek wiedziała, że społeczności czarodziejskie w Europie rządzą się innymi prawami, niż w Stanach. Wiedziała też, że Stary Kontynent spustoszyły lata wojen, zarówno magicznych, jaki i niemagicznych. Oraz że mieszkańcy tamtej części świata podchodzą do wojny inaczej, poważniej. Zwłaszcza, jeśli stracili w niej bliskich.

- Twoi rodzice? - zapytała cicho, patrząc Angelinie prosto w oczy.

Pokręciła głową.

- Ktoś, bez kogo mój świat tam nie może istnieć.

Angelina zanurzyła dłonie w gęstej trawie. Uśmiechnęła się, widząc z oddali znajomą sylwetkę. Kolorowe frisbie zawirowało nad jej głową - nie zdążyła się nawet uchylić, a jasnowłosy labrador przeskoczył nad nią i wylądował kilka metrów dalej, trzymając zabawkę w pysku.

- Świetnie Jacko! - Desmond zagwizdał i pies pobiegł w jego kierunku, merdając ogonem z radością. - Nie chcesz do nas dołączyć?

Angelina pokręciła głową.

- Nie jestem zbyt dobra w sportach.

Desmond wzruszył ramionami i z nieco zawiedzioną miną podbiegł do psa.

Angelina zacisnęła dłonie, wyrywając kilka kępek trawy. Straciła już rachubę w kłamstwach, które

codziennie mu serwowała.

Angelina skreśliła swoje dawne życie. Od wyjazdu z Wysp nie kontaktowała się z dawnymi przyjaciółmi. Od wyjazdu prawie już o nich nie myślała.

Czasem Desmond próbował dowiedzieć się czegoś więcej o jej przeszłości, ale zawsze kwitowała ją stwierdzeniem, że jej życie nie było aż tak ekscytujące jak jego, podróżnika. Wiedziała jednak, że któregoś dnia przestanie mu to wystarczać.

Szczekanie Jacko wyrwało ją z zamyślenia. Stał przy niej, podsuwając nosem pod jej dłoń jadowicie zielone frisbie. Angelina wstrzymała oddech - zabawka była łudząco podobna do jednego z pierwszych wynalazków Freda i George'a.

- Jesteś bardzo niegrzecznym psem, Jacko! - Desmond zbliżał się, trzymając za rękę kilkuletniego rudzielca. - To nie jest twoje frisbie!

Jacko zaszczekał i zamerdał ogonem, jakby doskonale zdawał sobie z tego sprawę.

- Przepraszam, Freddie - Desmond podał mu zabawkę. - Tego psa czasem trudno kontrolować. Chłopiec nie odpowiedział, bacznie przyglądając się Angelinie. Desmond podrapał się z zakłopotaniem po głowie, gdy dostrzegł, że Angelina również nie może oderwać od niego wzroku.

- Znacie się?

Freddie otrząsnął się z otępienia, podziękował i odbiegł. Angelina bezgłośnie poruszała ustami. Desmond zbliżył się do niej i usłyszał, jak powtarza jedno słowo: "niemożliwe".

- ... a jaką stary Burback zrobił minę, jak mu o tym powiedziałaś!

Zoe wybuchnęła śmiechem i dolała sobie wina malinowego, domowej roboty jej własnej babci.

- "Ależ panno Johnson!" - Angelina całkiem nieźle naśladowała głos wykładowcy. - "Młodej panience nie wypada!"

Desmond wychylił się z kuchni, słysząc kolejny wybuch niekontrolowanego śmiechu.

- Jeżeli to wy miałybyście mnie leczyć, wolałbym nie pokazywać się w szpitalu nawet gdyby wyrosła mi druga para nóg.

Zoe pokazała mu język i zachichotała.

- Chyba że trafiłbyś na Angelinę, jej pozwoliłbyś się dotykać z radością i nawet byś za to zapłacił.

- Zoe! - Angelina krzyknęła z oburzenia. - Powtórz sobie w myślach to, co powiedziałaś i zastanów się, jak to brzmi!

Zoe zaśmiała się raz jeszcze i wstała.

- Dobra, gołąbeczki. Macie teraz trochę czasu dla siebie, bo ciocia Zoe chyba musi się zdrzemnąć po tym męczącym dniu.

- I dwóch butelkach wina - dorzucił Desmond z kuchni.

Zoe prychnęła.

- Jakbyś sobie czasem trochę popił, to łatwiej byłoby z tobą wytrzymać.

- Z tobą też, gdybyś piła mniej.

- Dajcie spokój! - Angelina odwróciła się w ich stronę. - Zoe, nie jesteś głodna? Zaraz będzie kolacja.

Zoe zachwiała się, w ostatniej chwili przytrzymując się oparcia kanapy.

- Jakbym coś zjadła, to by nie zagościło zbyt długo w moim żołądku.

Angelina ukryła uśmiech za książką i odprowadziła ją wzrokiem do pokoju, po czym stanęła za Desmondem i zajrzała mu przez ramię.

- Pachnie bosko! - Przyznała z uznaniem. - Ile jeszcze będziemy czekać?

- Dawaj talerze.

Angelina machnęła różdżką i zastawa pofrunęła na stół.

- Dlaczego nadal używasz różdżki? Magia zmysłów jest o wiele wygodniejsza.

Angelina uśmiechnęła się.

- Pochodzę ze Starego Lądu, więc używam starej magii.

Przez kilka minut słychać było tylko szczęk sztućców i Zoe, pochrapującą z jej pokoju. Angelina zauważyła, że Desmond zerka na nią ukradkiem.

- Chcesz coś?

Zaczerwienił się, przyłapany na gorącym uczynku.

- Właściwie... Możesz opowiedzieć coś o Anglii?

Angelina zamarła na moment, jednak za chwilę wróciło jej czucie w dłoniach.

- No wiesz, jaka Anglia jest, każdy widzi. Kilka większych miast, kilkaset mniejszych, sporo plaż i morze.

- Dobrze wiesz, że nie o taką Anglię mi chodzi.

Angelina odłożyła na chwilę sztućce.

- Słuchaj Des. Nie opowiadam wam o tym, co się działo, bo mam swoje powody.

Chciała wstać, lecz Desmond spojrzał jej w oczy. Dziewczyna poczuła, że siła tego spojrzenia przygniata ją do krzesła - i nie była pewna, czy było to tylko wrażenie.

- To ty też posłuchaj. Nie pytam cię o to dlatego, że jestem wścibski. Wzięłaś udział w ostatniej wojnie czarodziejów, ja nie. Ale pochodzę z Wysp i wiem, kim był Czarny Pan, wiem, kim byli śmierciożercy. I żałuję, że mnie tam nie było. Ale ty byłaś i przez ciebie chociaż przez chwilę mogę stać się częścią tamtej historii. Rozumiesz mnie?

Angelina skinęła głową. Teraz była pewna, że to, co trzyma ją w miejscu, jest przykładem magii zmysłów Desmonda.

- Co dokładnie chcesz wiedzieć?

- Wszystko.

Angelina przełknęła ślinę i zaczęła opowiadać. Nie chciała mówić tego, jednak kiedy zaczęła, słowa popłynęły potokiem. Mówiła o wszystkim: o życiu w Hogwarcie na początku wojny, o Umbridge, o strachu, kiedy musiała opuścić Hogwart. O Fredzie i jego obietnicy, że wszystko dobrze się skończy. O pierwszej bitwie o Hogwart i śmierci dyrektora. O tym potwornym roku, kiedy Voldemort przejął ministerstwo i tym, jaka była wtedy szczęśliwa przez Freda. O śmierci i zwycięstwie. O tym, że tylko z Georgem mogła o tym rozmawiać.

Nawet nie zauważyła, kiedy jej policzki stały się mokre.

Desmond patrzył na nią coraz bardziej przerażony.

- Przepraszam - szepnął bezgłośnie, gdy zamilkła.

Angelina wstała - uwolniona od jego czaru - i pobiegła do swojego pokoju.

Zoe Stanford nadal uważała, że Amerykanie to idioci. Jednak po dwóch latach mieszkania z Angeliną Johnson, utworzyła sobie jeszcze jeden stereotyp - czarodzieje pochodzący z Wysp Brytyjskich są najwspanialszymi przyjaciółmi, jakich można było sobie wymarzyć. Znała co prawa tylko dwoje czarodziejów o staro-kontynentalnych korzeniach, ale jej to wystarczyło.

Usiadła po turecku na olbrzymiej walizce, próbując ją dopiąć. Oczywiście, przecież mogła się spodziewać, że zamek się zatnie. Przeklęła głośno.

W jej drzwiach stanął Desmond.

- Co tu mamy za dramat tym razem? - zapytał, od niechcenia machając dłonią. Zamek dopiął się błyskawicznie.

- Dzięki, stary - Zoe sapnęła, próbując unieść bagaż. - Nie mam głowy do takich zaklęć.

Desmond roześmiał się.

- A do jakich twoim zdaniem masz?

Czarownica zmieszała się. Desmond podszedł do niej, wyjmując zza pleców drugą rękę. Podał jej niewielkie zawiniątko.

- Przygotowaliśmy ci najpotrzebniejsze. Z różdżką i bez.

Zoe otworzyła szeroko oczy i zachwycona spojrzała na gruby zeszyt.

- Jesteście kochani! - krzyknęła i z głośnym piskiem rzuciła się Desmondowi na szyję. - Angela!

Nikt nie odpowiedział.

- Jest w naszej sypialni - szepnął mężczyzna. - Idź, chyba powinnaś się z nią pożegnać w cztery oczy - dodał, mrugając porozumiewawczo.

Zoe w kilku skokach znalazła się w drugim pokoju. Angelina siedziała na łóżku, wpatrując się w swoją dłoń.

- A ty nawet niw wstaniesz, żeby się ze starą kumpelą pożegnać? - rzuciła, wskakując na łóżko i opierając brodę na jej ramieniu. - Co jest?

Dawno już nie widziała jej w takim nastroju. Angelina często tłumiła swoje uczucia, tym razem napięcie wokół niej było tak wielkie, że Zoe miała ochotę rozbić je w pył.

Angelina westchnęła tak ciężko, jakby wróciła z dalekiej podróży.

- Szkoła się skończyła - powiedziała powoli, kładąc się na plecach obok Zoe.

- No to chyba dobrze. Jesteśmy wreszcie wolne!

Angelina roześmiała się. Zoe doskonale zdawała sobie sprawę, że jej beztroska bardzo poprawiała jej nastrój.

- Nareszcie mogę ruszyć w moją podróż życia! - kontynuowała. - Zobaczę wszystkie te miejsca... Paryż, Tajwan, Tokio... Bombaj! - Zoe aż wstrzymała oddech z wrażenia. - Nie mogę się doczekać! Poderwała się nagle i spojrzała z zapałem na przyjaciółkę.

- Jedź ze mną! Angie, świat padnie u naszych stóp!

Angelina poruszyła się niespokojnie.

- Uważaj z takimi deklaracjami - rzuciła. - Jednego z tych, co tak mówił, nawet miałam wątpliwą przyjemność poznać.

Zoe rzuciła w nią jedną z poduszek.

- Dobrze wiesz, o co mi chodzi.

Przez chwilę obie leżały w milczeniu na szerokim łóżku.

- Co teraz zrobisz? - zapytała wreszcie Zoe. - Wrócisz do Anglii?

- Nie - odpowiedziała Angelina spokojnie. - Nie mam już do czego.

Zoe zaledwie kilka razy rozmawiała z Angeliną o tym, co wydarzyło się przed wyjazdem z Wysp. Za każdym razem, kiedy o tym wspominała, głos jej cichł, a dłonie ledwo widocznie drżały. I zawsze próbowała jak najszybciej uciąć temat. Tym razem, po raz pierwszy, było inaczej. Zoe czuła, że Angelina wreszcie naprawdę - a nie tylko w odważnych deklaracjach - zakończyła tamten rozdział.

Zoe parsknęła, słysząc swoje własne myśli. Zrobiła się z niej poetka, ho ho.

- Wiem, zabawne. - Angelina wyciągnęła nagle dłonie w górę, coś jasno błysnęło na jej palcu.

Zoe podskoczyła rozentuzjazmowana, zdając sobie sprawę, co ten błysk oznacza. Jej pisk radości rozniósł się po całym mieszkaniu, a wtórował mu śmiech Angeliny.

- Gratulacje, kochanie! - Zoe rzuciła jej się na szyję, kiedy tylko jej głos osiągnął normalną ilość decybeli. - Teraz mogę was tu spokojnie zostawić!

Jej dom.

Angelina przeciągnęła się ostrożnie na łóżku, nie chcąc obudzić leżącego obok Desmonda. Jej własny dom. Dokładnie taki jaki chciała. Ciepły, przyjazny, zawsze otwarty dla przyjaciół.

Spojrzała w lewo.

Kiedy pięć lat temu znalazła się w małym, zielarskim sklepiku w centrum Bostonu, nie wyobrażała sobie przyszłości. Wtedy nawet teraźniejszość była dla niej trudna, kiedy każdej nocy zmagała się z demonami przeszłości. Czasem zastanawiała się, co ją zmieniło - Zoe, ta najbardziej pozytywna osoba, jaką poznała czy zmiana otoczenia, wyjazd z dusznego, powojennego Londynu. Nigdy jednak nie potrafiła sobie na to odpowiedzieć.

Wiedziała, że nigdy nie zapomni. Jednak życie zawsze toczyło się dalej, czasem tylko trafiała się alternatywa.


End file.
